the_velupillai_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elise
Elise is an Amnesty Party politician. She is currently the Interim Leader of the Amnesty Party, a post she previously served in from January to October 2014. From January 2010 to December 2013 she was the Family Vice-President. Family Politics Amnesty Party Beginnings Elise joined the Amnesty Party slate after it was founded by Veronica in 2007. She was asked by Veronica to join as the Deputy Co-Chair (later Deputy Leader), and Elise agreed, helping to prepare the slate for its first Family Election for 2008. Opposition Years Elise easily won election as Family Councillor for Velupillai's Second District in 2008, and was re-elected to the same seat in 2009. While in Opposition, Elise served as the Party's Critic for Peace, as well as the Party's whip. Once the Amnesty Party joined the Moderates in a governing coalition in 2009, Elise was given the post of chairing the Standing Committee on Peace & Interfamily Affairs as well as serving as the Council Undersecretary to the Secretary of Peace. In this role she helped spearhead multiple Amnesty-Moderate motions to help relieve pressure on the fractured family. Vice-President In the 2010 election, Amnesty Party Leader Veronica won the Presidency over Moderate Candidate Elizabeth, while the Amnesty Party also won a majority on Family Council, taking 10 of 18 seats. Elise was sworn in as Family Vice-President and Secretary of Peace. As Peace Secretary Elise helped sponsor bills to recognize being LGBT not being grounds for exile from the family. She also sponsored the Family Peace Accord. After the 2012 election, Veronica had a Cabinet shuffle and moved Elise to Secretary of Reunions and Government House Leader, while keeping her role as Vice-President and losing her role as Secretary of Peace. In this capacity she helped run successful family reunions, as well as the first ever Family Olympics, with the assistance of Sport Secretary Shamu. Interim Leader and return to Opposition Elise decided to contest the newly created Senate, seeking an appointment to that body. Family Council approved her appointment, meaning she had to vacate her seat at the end of 2013. The Amnesty Party badly lost the 2014 election to the Moderates, resulting in the party forming Official Opposition. Elise was selected as Interim Party Leader after Veronica's resignation, to help rebuild the Amnesty brand in the family and find a permanent leader. In October 2014, Claude was selected as Leader of the Amnesty Party, and Elise stepped down, continuing to serve as Critic for Media. As Claude did not have a Family Council seat, Elise also continued to serve as Leader of the Opposition. The Amnesty Party lost Official Opposition to the Family Traditionals in the 2015 midterm election, and was reduced to third party. In a Shadow Cabinet shuffle, Elise was given responsibilities as Treasury Critic, hoping to defend the levies the previous Amnesty government introduced as the Moderates looked at scrapping them. Elise also continued to serve as Leader of the Amnesty Party on Council as Claude did not manage to win a seat on Family Council, losing to Reginald in Senate-II. Claude was apppointed to the At-Large Appointed District Male in August 2015 after the death of Raffik, and Elise then seceded her role as Leader to him. The Amnesty Party lost a close three way presidential election in 2016, as well as losing one seat on Family Council (despite increasing their percentage of vote). With this heartbreaking loss, Claude resigned as Party Leader, and Elise was re-appointed Interim Leader a few days after the election loss. Committee Assignments * Standing Committee on Peace & Interfamily Affairs (January 2008 - December 2011, January 2015 - December 2015) * Standing Committee on Media (January 2010 - December 2011) * Standing Committee on Reunions (January 2012 - January 2014, January 2016 - Current) * Standing Committee on Accounts (January 2013 - Current) Electoral Record Category:People